H2O: Just Add Water: Season 2: Episode 14: Get Off My Tail
Get Off My Tail is the 14th episode in Season 2 of H2O: Just Add Water. Plot After confiding in her that she misses spending time with Lewis, Cleo takes Rikki's advice to re-establish her friendship with him and to embrace her unique abilities; after all, Cleo is no ordinary girl, but Charlotte is. Cleo tries to spend as much time with Lewis as she can with out Charlotte in the picture to make him realize that she is the one for him, but Charlotte misunderstands this thinking that Cleo is just trying to make her jealous so she does the same. Meanwhile, when Wilfred leaves, he hires Ash as the current supervisor of the JuiceNet Café which annoys Emma. Ash then decides to plan the big changes at the cafe. Emma is angry because Ash changed the menu taking her favorite juice off the menu, procedures and added the basketball to the cafe. Ash later accuses Emma for a mistake with the food and fires her. Later on, Ash wants Emma back again saying she's the best worker and without her the cafe will disappear. Ash then decides to take Emma to the movies. Trivia *This is the last episode of H2O: Just Add Water to air in 2007. *The pictures of Cleo and Lewis featured in 4 episodes of two seasons, "Surprise!", "Love Potion #9", "Dr. Danger" and "Hocus Pocus". Allusions * Ash was the horse instructor when Emma took Elliot for riding lessons. The two don't originally get along, but after this episode they begin to date. Notes * Featured Song: "I Won't Walk Away" * First episode directed by Colin Budds. Quotes (Cleo and Rikki are in the moon pool. Cleo is floating on her back.) :Rikki: Uh oh... Why the frown? :Cleo: It's not a frown. :Rikki: Cleo, I know your faces, and that's not a happy one. :Cleo: I'm fine. Lewis has moved on. I just need to accept that. :Rikki: No you don't :Cleo: Yes I do. (turns over to face Rikki) You can't blame him just look at me I got scales and a tail. I'm half fish. :Rikki: Shall I get the violins out? :Cleo: Lewis just wants to be with an ordinary girl like Charlotte. :Rikki: Ordinary's boring. :Cleo: That's not what he thinks. :Rikki: Trust me Lewis likes different and all you need to do it embrace your differences. :Cleo: Embrace the fact that I'm a fish? :Rikki: You're not a fish... you're a mermaid. :Cleo: I don't get it. :Rikki: Charlotte doesn't have anything that you don't have right? :Cleo: I guess. :Rikki: But you have something she doesn't. :Cleo: (She looks at her tail then turns her head towards Rikki and smiles.) ---- :Emma: Don't be late. Credits *Charlotte Watsford - Brittany Byrnes *Rikki Chadwick - Cariba Heine *Emma Gilbert - Claire Holt *Cleo Sertori - Phoebe Tonkin *Lewis McCartney - Angus McLaren *Ash - Craig Horner *Amber - Rebekah Madden-Fisher *Staff Member - Lauren Brant *Juicenet Customer - Jordan Patrick Smith (uncredited) *Staff Member - Unknown (uncredited) Gallery File:Emma OK.png File:emmapleased.jpg File:ashpleased.jpg File:Ash Door Blocked.jpg Gilbert's reception 5.png File:Cleo Swimming With Lewis.png File:Lewis in the Middle.jpg ChewisCleo.png File:Cleo And Lewis Swimming.png File:Waitress Emma.jpg Bscap269.jpg cleo and lewis swimming 2x14.jpg Cleo and lewis 2x14.jpg lewis and cleo swimming 2x14.jpg lewis and cleo 2x14 swimming.jpeg Cleo in Water.jpg Excv439.jpg Video pl:Zejdź mi z ogona Category:H2O Just Add Water Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 2 Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 2 Episodes